Pertarungan Cinta
by Kamui Sayaka
Summary: Para Dex Holder cewek menantang tanding Dex Holder cowok untuk mendapatkan sesuatu. Apakah itu? Dan siapakah yang akan menang? RnR?
1. Blue vs Green

**Pertarungan Cinta**

Disclaimer: Pokemon © Satoshi Tajiri.

Rated: T/Semi M.

Warning: OOC, Abal, GaJe dll. Don't Like? Don't Read! Don't Flame!

Chapter 1: Blue vs Green

**-Viridian Gym-**

Seorang gadis bertopi putih menanantang tanding Gym Leader Viridian.

"Hey Green! Aku menantangmu untuk bertanding Pokemon!" ajak si gadis.

"Oh, ayolah Blue. Aku lagi males nih," kata Gym Leader Green seraya memainkan NDS-nya. "Aku mau namatin Pokemon Black dulu nih, mau dapat Zekrom!"

"Dih! Kan cuma bentar, satu kali pertandingan saja yah? Kumohon Green sayang," pinta Blue memasang mata berkaca-kaca.

"Baiklah! Asal kau berhenti memanggilku sayang!" bentak Green kesal.

"Iya, iya deh. Aku manggil cinta ajah yah," kata Blue polos.

"Sama saja!" teriak Green marah.

"Udah jangan marah-marah gitu. Ayo kita mulai saja," kata Blue menenangkan.

"Baiklah, kita mulai. Maju Machamp!"

**-Gym Leader Green sent out Machamp-**

"Ayo maju Jigglypuff!"

**-Pokemon Trainer Blue sent out Jigglypuff-**

"Aku duluan yah. Machamp, serang Jigglypuff dengan Leer!" seru Green.

**-Machamp used Leer-**

Jigglypuff tak sempat menghindar dan terkena serangan Machamp.

**-Jigglypuff became Confused-**

"Gawat!" gumam Blue khawatir. "Jigglypuff gunakan Sing!" teriak Blue memberi perintah, tapi Jigglypuff hanya joged-joged tidak karuan.

"Hahaha! Percuma Blue. Sekarang giliranku! Ayo Machamp, serang dengan Charm!"

**-Machamp used Charm-**

Jigglypuff lagi-lagi tak bisa menghindar karena masih confused.

**-Jigglypuff was Charmed-**

Mata Jigglypuff tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi bentuk hati dan langsung naksir dengan Machamp.

Blue panik dan berteriak-teriak, "Woy Jigglypuff! Jangan mau dengan Machamp! Dia itu jelek!"

Namun teriakan Blue tidak digubris, Jigglypuff malah asyik pacaran dengan Machamp.

"Sudah kubilang kan Blue, hahaha! Nah Machamp, sekarang gunakan Sleep Powder!" teriak Green.

"WOT? Pokemon tipe petarung gitu bisa pakai Sleep Powder?" tanya Blue kaget.

"Lihat saja, hahaha!" Green tertawa gaje.

Machamp mulai beraksi, dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari celana dalamnya. Sebuah obat tidur.

**-Machamp used Sleep Powder-**

Jigglypuff memakan obat tidur Machamp dan membuatnya langsung tertidur.

**-It's super effective!-**

"Wah! Jigglypuff bangun! Ayo bangun!" Blue mulai menangis melihat pokemonnya tertidur pulas.

"Hahaha! Nah untuk penghabisan..." Green mendekati Blue. "Serang dengan Harden Machamp!"

**-Machamp used Harden-**

Seluruh tubuh Machamp menjadi keras, lalu Machamp buru-buru membuka celana dalamnya.

"Eh, apa ya-" kata-kata Blue terhenti ketika Green menutup matanya.

"Jangan lihat yah. Ini buat rated M, hehe. Nah Machamp, akhiri dengan Pound!" kata Green sambil tetap menutup mata Blue.

**-Machamp used Pound-**

"Ahh... Ahh... Eh..."

"Hey Geen. Kenapa Jigglypuffku sampai mendesah gitu?" tanya Blue penasaran, matanya masih ditutup Green.

"Ah biasa, Machampku lagi buat keturunan sama Jigglypuffmu," jawab Green santai.

"Hah? Masa sih! Kalau begitu, berikutnya tinggal giliran kita yah Green!"

"Tentu saja."

Bersambung. 


	2. Yellow vs Red

**Pertarungan Cinta**

Disclaimer: Pokemon © Satoshi Tajiri.

Chapter 2: Yellow vs Red

**-Pallet Town-**

Seorang gadis bertopi jerami sedang berjalan ke rumah pacarnya.

"Kak Red! Kak Red! Ini Yellow, bukain pintunya dong!" teriak si gadis ketika sampai di depan rumah pacarnya.

"Iya, tunggu dulu dek. Lagi ganti baju," sahut seseorang dari dalam rumah.

"Wah, kak Red lagi ganti baju nih. Hehehe, ngintip ah," gumam si gadis yang bernama Yellow.

Ketika Yellow akan mengintip ke dalam rumah lewat jendela tiba-tiba...

Srek!

"Eh, Yellow lagi ngapain?" tanya Red yang membuka jendela di depan Yellow.

Yellow langsung teriak, "Ah! Ka-kak Red! Bikin kaget aja, hehehe. Tadi katanya lagi ganti baju?" tanya Yellow gugup.

"Iya, maaf. Baru aja selesai kok. Emang kamu lagi ngapain di depan jendela tuh?" Red bertanya balik.

"Lagi jagain aja kak, barangkali ada Jynx nakal terus ngintip Kak Red kan gawat, hehe," jawab Yellow, mukanya langsung merah.

"Ah iya ya, aku baru tahu kalau Jynx suka ngintipgak. Wah makasih banyak yah Yellow, eh dek Yellow maksudnya," kata Red malu-malu, tangannya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang gatal.

"Cama-cama," ucap Yellow malu-malu.

"Hehe, ayo masuk dek," ujar Red mempersilahkan masuk.

"Ah, iya kakak," kata Yellow lalu langsung masuk ke dalam rumah Red. "Lho Pika ke mana kak? Tumben gak ada."

"Pika lagi pergi shoping sama mama ke Mall Celadon." jawab Red seraya menyuguhkan dua buah es teh, bersama gelas tentunya.

"Eh, gak usah repot-repot. Aku ke sini bukan buat kencan kok," ucap Yellow.

Red kaget, langsung termehek-mehek, "Lho, jadi?"

"Ma-maksudnya sih mau kencan ta-tapi sebelumnya bertarung pokemon dulu yah, kak?" jelas Yellow khawatir karena Red sudah mulai pundung.

"Oh kirain gak mau kencan, baiklah kalau begitu ayo langsung bertarung aja sekarang!" seru Red semangat lagi.

"I-iya, tapi di dalam rumah gak apa-apa kak?" tanya Yellow cemas.

"Gak apa-apa kok, ayo mulai aja dek," jawab Red.

"Ok, kak!"

**-Pokemon Trainer Yellow wants to fight-**

"Ayo keluarlah Chuchu!" seru Yellow lalu melempar Poke Ball-nya.

**-Pokemon Trainer Yellow sent out CHUCHU-**

Keluarlah Pikachu milik Yellow yang bernama Chuchu, lalu langsung lompat-lompat gaje.

"Wah, kalau Chuchu lawannya aku pakai ini saja!" kata Red lalu mengeluarkan pokemonnya.

**-Champion Red sent out LAX-**

Yellow dan Chuchu langsung terkejut melihat Snorlax milik Red yang sangat gede, "Wah, kakak curang pakai Lax!"

"Hehehe, gak apa-apa kan biar cepat selesai aja. Ayo Lax, habisi Chuchu!"

Lax langsung mengincar Chuchu yang ketakutan dan bersiap melompat.

**-LAX used Body Slam-**

Brrummmh!

**-CHUCHU was fainted-**

"Wah! Chucu! Chucu, kamu gak apa-apa kan?" Yellow langsung berteriak-teriak menghampiri pokemonnya yang sekarat.

"Oke dek Yellow, sekarang waktunya untuk kencan," ajak Red disertai senyuman yang menyeringai.

"Eh, iya kak. Tapi kenapa kakak sampai buka baju segala?" tanya Yellow ketakutan.

"Hehehe, nanti kamu juga tau kok. Dijamin enak deh," jawab Red santai.

"Aaaaaaaaah! Asyik!"

Bersambung. 


	3. Crystal vs Gold

**Pertarungan Cinta**

Disclaimer: Pokemon © Satoshi Tajiri.

Chapter 3: Crystal vs Gold

**-New Bark Town-**

Seorang gadis berpakaian peneliti sedang asyik mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Ah, sudah selesai Prof!" seru si gadis.

"Baguslah. Kerjamu hari ini bagus sekali, Crys," puji prof. Elm, peneliti pokemon daerah Jotho.

"Iya dong. Prof, aku pulang dulu yah," pamit si gadis yang bernama Crystal.

"Iya, hati-hati."

Brak!

Crystal langsung pergi dari laboratorium Prof. Elm, menuju rumahnya di kota Violet. Tapi baru saja melangkah, dia melihat seorang lelaki yang tak asing lagi.

"Wah itu dia cowok gantengku!" seru Crystal senang. "Hay, Gold!"

Lelaki yang dimaksud menengok, "Hay Crys!" sapanya.

Lelaki tersebut lalu menghampiri Crystal dengan skateboardnya.

"Tumben pulang cepet Crys," tanyanya.

"Iya, tugasku hari ini mudah kok. Kamu juga tumben ada sini, Gold?" tanya Crystal pada lelaki yang sok atau memang ganteng di depannya.

"Oh, aku cuma lagi ngajak latihan Explotaro saja," jawab Gold.

"Eh? Perasaan aku gak liat sama sekali Explotaromu. Emang di mana Gold?" Crystal bertanya keheranan.

"Tuh di belakangmu," jawab Gold seraya menunjuk ke arah bagian belakang Crystal.

"Graaaw!" Explotaro mengejutkan Crystal dan membuat Crystal langsung memeluk Gold.

"Wah! Kamu ngagetin aja!" bentak Crystal pada Explotaro yang sedang tertawa geli.

"Ah, empuknya," kata Gold yang asyik memeluk Crystal.

Crystal yang baru sadar sedang memeluk Gold mukanya langsung memerah, "Wah! Dasar Gold mesum!" teriak Crystal lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ah Crys, padahal tadi enak! Lagi sih?" pinta Gold.

"Dih enak aja! Kamu lawan pokemonku dulu baru lagi!" jawab Crystal dengan mukanya yang masih merah.

"Oke!" jawab Gold semangat.

**-Pokemon Trainer Gold wants to fight-**

Crystal lalu mengeluarkan pokemonnya, "Ayo maju Meganium!"

**-Pokemon Trainer Crystal sent out MEGANIUM-**

"Wah, kalau begitu aku pakai Explotaro saja," sahut Gold.

"Ayo Meganium, Razor Leaf!" seru Crystal.

**-MEGANIUM used Razor Leaf-**

Slash!

Explotaro sama sekali tidak menghindari serangan Meganium meskipun tubuhnya terluka.

**-It's not very effective-**

"Gold?" Crystal hanya bisa heran.

"Hehehe, gak apa-apa. Ayo lanjut saja Crys," jawab Gold disertai tawanya.

"Baiklah, berikutnya Vine Whip!"

**-MEGANIUM used Vine Whip-**

Bletak!

Lagi-lagi Explotaro tidak menghindar, malah membiarkan terkena serangan.

**-It's not very effective-**

"Gold, kenapa?" Crystal kembali bertanya.

"Gak apa-apa, serang saja, hehe." Gold kembali nyengir.

"Huh! Kamu meremehkan aku yah! Ayo Meganium, Giga Drain!"

**-MEGANIUM used Giga Drain-**

Zsssh!

Explotaro kembali terkena serangan, kali ini HP-nya berkurang banyak.

**-It's not very effective-**

"Gold! Kamu kenapa sih, gak mau menyuruh Explotaro menghindar?" tanya Crystal kesal.

Tapi Gold hanya diam dan tertunduk.

Jangan-jangan Gold marah gara-gara tadi dibilang mesum, pikir Crystal.

"Gold, ma-maafkan aku. Aku tadi tidak bermaksud bilang ka-kau me-"

"Sudahlah Crys." Gold mengangkat wajahnya. "Aku akan menunjukkan kekuatan kekasihmu yang ganteng ini! Ayo Explotaro, Flame Thrower!"

**-EXPLOTARO used Flame Thrower-**

Bruash!

**-It's very effective-**

Meganium terkena serangan mendadak Explotaro.

**-MEGANIUM can't battle anymore-**

"Nah, aku yang menang kan, Crys?" tanya Gold bangga.

Crystal hanya tercengang melihat Meganiumnya kalah dan Gold yang tersenyum-senyum padanya.

"Huh, dasar!" gerutu Crystal kesal.

"Hehehe, kalau gitu aku minta peluknya yah?" pinta Gold senang.

"I-iya, tapi jangan di sini. Malu, di tempat lain saja," jawab Crystal malu-malu.

Gold hanya tersenyum, lalu berbisik, "Baiklah Crystalku, asal nanti ada bonusnya yah, hehe."

"Iyaaaaa!"

Bersambung. 


	4. Sapphire vs Ruby

**Pertarungan Cinta**

Disclaimer: Pokemon © Satoshi Tajiri.

Chapter 4: Shappire vs Ruby

**-Littleroot City-**

Seorang gadis berbaju biru sedang berjalan sendirian di tengah malam.

"Duh, gara-gara papa nyuruh aku nganterin pokemon punya ayahnya Ruby jadi pulang kemaleman deh," gumam si gadis.

Suasana jalan begitu sepi, tidak ada satu pokemon pun yang berkeliaran. Hanya suara lembut angin yang menemani.

"Huuh, dingin sekali. Mana rumahku masih jauh lagi," gerutu si gadis kesal.

Kresak! Kresek!

"Hee? Suara apa itu? Datangnya dari semak-semak di belakang. Malam-malam begini gak mungkin pokemon. Ja-jangan-jangan han-"

"Hay Sapphire!"

"Hwaaaaah!" si gadis yang bernama Sapphire langsung berteriak histeris dan mencoba lari tapi tangannya ada yang menarik dari belakang.

"Wuah! Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Sapphire ketakutan.

"Hei Sapphire tenanglah, ini aku!" seru seseorang dari belakang.

"Lepaskan! Lepaska-eh? Ruby?" Sapphire langsung berhenti berteriak dan mengenali orang yang menarik tangannya.

"Iya ini aku, Ruby" jawab Ruby sumringah.

Duak!

"Lain kali jangan mengejutkanku!" ujar Sapphire setelah menghajar muka Ruby.

"Ugh, aku kan hanya ingin menemanimu saja," ucap Ruby sambil memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah.

Sapphire mendengus kesal, "Yah, jangan seperti itu caranya!"

"Iya maaf deh." Ruby menundukkan kepalanya.

"Enak saja! Kamu harus lawan aku dulu! Kalau kau menang, baru aku maafkan. Tapi kalau kau kalah, jangan harap bisa melihat matahari besok pagi," ancam Sapphire.

"I-iya, pertarungan pokemon kan?" tanya Ruby ketakutan.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Sapphire mantap.

**-Pokemon Trainer Sapphire wants to fight-**

"Hahaha, hadapi Ronoku Ruby!" seru Sapphire lalu melemparkan Poke Ball-nya.

**-Pokemon Trainer Sapphire sent out RONO-**

"Wah, pokemonmu terlalu kuat. Jadi tidak indah kan." Ruby mencibir.

"Huh! Cepat keluarkan pokemonmu!" teriak Sapphire marah.

"Yah, akan kutunjukan apa itu keindahan pokemon. Ayo keluarlah Mimi." Ruby mengeluarkan pokemonnya.

**-Pokemon Trainer Ruby sent out MIMI-**

Mimi yang baru saja keluar dari poke ball-nya langsung berpose.

"Serang dia, Rono!" seru Sapphire menunjuk Mimi.

**-RONO used Iron Tail-**

Duak!

Mimi langsung terpelanting jauh terkena serangan Rono.

"Wah, Mimi!" Ruby langsung berteriak histeris.

"Hahaha, gimana rasanya Ruby? Enak kan? Makanya jangan sok gitu!" ejek Sapphire.

Tapi Mimi bangkit kembali dan bersiap bertarung.

"Ayo Rono, serang Mimi sekali lagi!" teriak Sapphire memberikan perintah.

**-RONO used Iron Tail-**

Duak!

Mimi kembali terkena serangan Rono tanpa mampu menyerang balik.

"Wahahaha! Cuma segitu kekuatanmu Ruby? Oh, ayolah! Mana Rubyku yang pemberani itu!" teriak Sapphire geram.

Ruby hanya diam mendengar teriakan Sapphire.

"Cukup sudah! Rono, habisi Mimi dengan Iron Tail-mu!" teriak Sapphire marah.

**-RONO used Iron Tail-**

"Hehehe. Ayo serang Mimi."

**-MIMI used Water Pulse-**

Zrash!

Serangan Mimi berhasil mengenai Rono sebelum terkena Iron Tail-nya.

**-It's super effective!-**

"Aaah! Rono! Bertahanlah!" Sapphire berteriak cemas.

"Kau tahu Sapphire kenapa aku tidak menyerang balik? Yah, karena aku menunggu kesempatan ini." Ruby menyeringai lebar. "Ayo Mimi, tunjukan jurus terindahmu!"

**-MIMI used Ice Beam-**

Zraaak!

**-It's super effective!-**

"Ronoo!" Sapphire menghampiri pokemonnya yang tepar.

**-RONO can't battle anymore-**

Ruby ikut menghampiri, "Hmm, sepertinya aku yang menang. Jadi apakah aku dimaafkan?" tanyanya setelah Sapphire memasukkan Rono kembali ke poke ball-nya.

"Huh! Aku memaafkanmu!" jawab Sapphire kesal.

Ruby hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sapphire. Seketika suasana menjadi hening. Ruby dan Sapphire hanya diam, terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri-sendiri. Memberikan kesempatan angin malam untuk berhembus.

Sssshh.

"Di-dingin," gumam Sapphire, lalu mendekapkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Ruby dengan senyum indahnya.

Sapphire mengangguk pelan.

"Huh, kalau begitu buka bajumu," kata Ruby pelan.

"Hee?" Sapphire menatap Ruby curiga, mukanya memerah.

Senyum indah kembali menghias di wajah Ruby, tangannya memegangi pundak gadis pujaannya itu. "Ya, karena aku akan memberikanmu kehangatan, Sapphireku."

"Ba-baiklah."

Bersambung. 


End file.
